Gear Packs
Gear Packs are in-game crates in Gears of War 4 obtained from microtransactions. They can be opened to unlock skins, bounty challenges, and Horde abilities. Opening a crate requires credits that you can earn through playing matches, or purchasing a crate with real currency. There are four types of Gear Packs with different content: Versus Booster Pack, Horde Booster Pack, Operations Pack, and Elite Pack.http://www.windowscentral.com/gears-of-war-4-gear-packs Versus Booster Pack These packs are only usable in versus modes you can purchase a crate with 400 Credits or $0.99. The crate contains five bounty cards available in versus. Contents * Versus Bounty Cards Horde Booster Pack These packs are only usable in Horde 3.0 you can purchase a crate with 400 Credits or $0.99. The crate contains four horde skills and one horde bounty. Contents * Horde Skills * Horde Bounty Operations Pack These crates contain one cosmetic item and four random bounty cards and can be purchased for 1000 credits or $1.99. Contents * Characters * Bounty Cards * Emblems * Weapon Skins Elite Pack These crates contain five cosmetic items with one guaranteed rare or higher and can be purchased for 3500 credits or $4.99. Contents * Characters * Emblems * Weapon Skins Other Gear Packs Beta Crate Players who participated in the Gears of War 4 beta and achieved level 20 received a special crate featuring Kait Diaz. Contents * Vintage Kait character skin * Vintage Lancer and Snub Pistol * Vintage Kait Emblem * Vintage Kait Bounty Card Brothers to the End Elite Gear Pack A pre-order bonus included in all editions of Gears of War 4. This pack pays homage to Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, and Anya Stroud. Contents * Tomorrow Anya, Old Man Marcus, and Zombie Dom character skins * Gold Wave Lancer and Gnasher eSports Supporter These packs are available in a limited time for $10 with 2 guaranteed black steel card. All money spent on these packs goes to the gears eSports program. Contents * 1 Escalation bounty * 4 Random customization cards * eSports emblem Halloween Elite Pack These crates are available on Halloween for $4.99 with 1 guaranteed to be epic or better card and legendary cards are being Day of the Dead theme cards. Contents * Characters * Emblems * Weapon skins Run The Jewels This airdrop comes with a total of 4 crates for $19.99. These packs feature Run The Jewels band members EL-P and Killer Mike. Contents * Characters(EL-P and Killer Mike) * Emblems(Run The Jewels) * Weapon skins(Run The Jewels) Starter Airdrop Owners of the Gears of War 4 Season Pass receive a bundle of 17 additional Gear Packs. Contents * 5 Versus Boosters * 5 Horde Boosters * 5 Operations Packs * 2 Elite Packs Vintage Del Gear Pack A pre-order bonus Gear Pack featuring Delmont Walker. Contents * Vintage Del character skin * Two unidentified Vintage weapon skins * Vintage Del Emblem * Vintage Del Bounty Card Vintage VIP Pack Owners of the Gears of War 4 Season Pass also receive a Gear Pack featuring James Fenix. Contents * Vintage JD character skin * Vintage Gnasher and Dropshot * Vintage JD Emblem * Vintage JD Bounty Card References https://gearsofwar.com/en-us/esports/g4-supporter-pack-1[[Category:Gears of War 4]] Category:Stubs Category:Multiplayer